The Other Side of Normal
by EclecticLion
Summary: He can't remember anything before now. All he can begin to recall is a deep loneliness but, he's used to that. Loneliness is normal. So when a new face helps him at his time of need, can he abandon his normal in favor of this one? (The story of a young hero we grew to know in the "pre-quel" called 'The Save File is Ok' who's coming to adjust to this new world with a little help)
1. Alone

**Hey, yeah... so I'm not dead! I just had the longest and worst case of writer's block in the history of writer's block everywhere. Seriously, it was bad. I'm still kind of in one with my other stories as well and no doubt some people want to bash my face in :/**

**School's been a b***h and I'm trying my hardest to get into my dream college right now so forgive me if the next update isn't until very much later on. I know this was supposed to be posted in August but I got wrapped up in reality's claws of responsibility and AP classes. ugh.**

**So, I finally thought up a good start-up I think for this sequel but, can't say I'm thrilled with the name. Any suggestions would be nice :)**

**Anywho, I've rambled on long enough, and I owe you faithful readers that stuck with me this so, here you are! The first chapter! It's short and sweet. I think it's a good start.**

* * *

An immense abyss of nothingness surrounds me. I can feel myself but, at the same time, I don't feel anything. I'm floating in this abyss and I can't seem to move.

Why can't I move?

Am I scared?

I don't feel scared though. What does it even feel like to be scared? Is this fear? Or happiness?

It could be happiness, I don't know. I don't know anything. I could be dead for all I know.

Maybe that's it.

I'm dead.

Feels like nothing.

If this is death, then what was life? Should I know what life is? Did I have one before this?

What is this though? There's nothing. I don't feel anything. I can't see anything.

Everything is nothing.

I wonder how long I've been here. Was I sleeping before this? Did I wake up?

Where am I? Why am I here? How did I get here?

Oh, I died. I think I thought that before. Did I think that before? I don't know, maybe I did. I probably didn't though.

I can't move though. All I can see is nothing and I can't even move to explore it. Maybe there's something behind me. I wonder what it could be.

It's probably nothing.

Yeah, it's nothing.

Everything is nothing.

Where is nothing? Is nothing everywhere? Is that where I am? I'm everywhere and nowhere. I'm nothing and everything.

I'm no one.

I have no one.

The abyss seems to close in around me.

No one's here.

The nothingness grips me firmly, surrounding me.

I'm alone.

The abyss keeps its hold on me, reminding me of my solitude.

Maybe I'm not alone.

Nothing is something.

It's the only thing.

The abyss opens up ever so slightly and I feel its clutch loosening. It's leaving me.

I really am alone.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, it's short. Sawey.**

**Also, I'm well aware of the rambling-ness and disorganization of it all but, it's kinda sorta the point. It holds some significance in the later chapters, trust me ;)**

**I keep hoping updates won't be a forever wait but, my life is hectic right now, you don't even know. I don't want to make promises I can't keep like before :p So, until next time, this is EclecticLion, signing off!**


	2. Fate

**So, this is where the story changes a bit. If you read the first story than you should remember how I switched from the real-life POV to Red's POV. Anywho, this is similar and I thought I'd just clear that up in case anyone was wondering.**

**I was all of a sudden struck with this need to write the second chapter and then this was born! Should really be doing this essay that's due but, this kind of wound me down for a bit. I needed that.**

**Anywho, here's chapter two coming faster than expected! Here's to the hope that I get more free-time soon to work on my other stories as well!**

* * *

My sneakers dig into the ground as I make my way home, the extra weight on my back slowing me down a bit. I grit my teeth as I feel the weight slipping and adjust my hands' positions to grab a better hold on the scrawny legs hanging loosely around me.

What kind of idiot just faints in the middle of a route? Irritation simmers within me as the boy I'm carrying starts to slip down my back again.

_'Damn, this is harder than I thought it would be,' _I think bitterly. His chin digs deeper into my shoulder with each step I take as he slides down my back, his feet probably almost dragging on the ground. For the umpteenth time I adjust his position on my back with a grunt.

He better be beyond grateful when he wakes up. I didn't have to help him, much less carry him. I glance irritably at his face beside my own and my anger dissipates a bit. He doesn't look so good. His jet black hair clings to his forehead in a cold sweat and his skin seems a lot paler than when I first found him.

_'Damn it.'_

I quicken my pace to a slow jog than to what you can call an attempt at running, my grip on the boy tightening so I don't drop him.

_'If I'm going through all this trouble you better not die on me, loser.'_

* * *

The nothingness continues to pulse around me. Sometimes squeezing, other times loosening its grip.

I don't know what to think about it. I feel so aware that I'm alone when it closes in on me but, when it recedes, I feel even more alone.

I don't know what to think.

The intervals appear to be getting shorter because I can't even begin to feel alone when the nothingness pulls back then closes in then pulls back all over again.

Why do I care though? The nothingness doesn't care what I think. It just does and is.

I don't matter to anything.

There isn't anything to matter about me.

There isn't anything for me to matter with.

Nothing matters.

The nothingness pulls away again and I feel less lonely. It'll come back.

Here it is again.

There it goes.

Here it is.

There it goes.

* * *

"Green, where have you—Oh, my goodness. What happened?"

I shuffle by my sister, who acts more like a mother than anything, and head for the couch. She tags along behind me, bombarding my ears with question upon question that I don't have time to answer each one, which is fine by me.

I crouch in front of the couch and let the boy slide off of my back and onto the cushions. I turn quickly before he can slump over and direct him to lay comfortably enough on the couch. Well, as comfortable as anyone can get on the old sack of fabric. I swear, the thing was manufactured with lumps and bumps all over the place.

Once I step back from him, my sister grabs my shoulder from behind me and whirls me around forcefully.

"Green! What happened?"

I swat her hand away and roll my eyes. "Daisy, does it really matter right now? I found him. Go get some water and food; he's in pretty bad shape."

She glances at the strange black haired boy over my shoulder and her face becomes laced with worry. She turns back to me and bites her bottom lip before asking tentatively, "Shouldn't we bring him to the center? Nurse Joy is good with people as well as pokemon."

I shake my head and turn her around by her shoulders. "No time. Go get that stuff!"

She hesitates before darting to the kitchen and I turn back to the boy. He looks like he'd been running a marathon from how much sweat is soaked through his button-up and matting his hair to his scalp. On the other hand, it looks like he's shivering quite a bit, something I swear he wasn't doing until just now.

Okay, so he's cold but sweating; so, a blanket? Or should I lower the temperature? I run my hands through my hair, spiking my already spiky orange hair even more, and groan in frustration. How am I supposed to help him if I'm clueless?

At that moment, he seems to curl into himself just slightly, as if to contain some body heat, and I nod before sprinting to the hall closet. I pull out the warmest, fluffiest, winter blanket my sister has in stock and rush back into the living room.

Daisy's just coming in as well and she sets a tray of heated leftover soup, a small loaf of bread, and a glass of water on the coffee table. I practically collide into the couch as I trip over the dragging blanket and collapse onto my knees. I quickly shuffle over to the boy and throw the blanket over his still shivering body.

Daisy watches from the table as I tuck the blanket underneath him and adjust it at his neck. She doesn't say anything until I'm done and she motions at the tray.

"So, were you planning on feeding him? I didn't want to say anything but, he's out cold. Are you sure he can eat?"

I didn't really think about it. Getting food was just the first thing that occurred to me when treating someone, it didn't occur to me that he would have to eat it. Could he even in his condition? He hasn't moved since I found him. Would we have to spoon feed him?

I inwardly groaned at the prospect at it; how emasculating. Maybe I can convince Daisy to if it came to that. After a moment I turn to her and shrug. "I don't know if he can now but, water is probably the most important thing, right?"

"Well, he has to be up to drink, too, I would think."

Shit. Why can't I think straight?

"Yeah, right." I pause and think. "Well, he's sweating a storm up over here but he's also shivering like crazy… a wet towel for his head maybe?"

Daisy nods and darts to the kitchen once again. I'd never really dealt with sicknesses, only colds and stuff when Daisy was younger. And even then gramps was usually the one in charge. I sigh and run a hand over my face. If only gramps was home, he'd know what to do but, he's been out on some research expedition in another town for a few days now.

When he left, he told me I was in charge of the house and Daisy but it's not like it was a surprise or anything. I've done it plenty of other times, since I was about eight, and now that I'm fifteen it seems like second nature to take over as the 'man' of the house. But, nothing like this has ever happened.

I sigh and shake my head. Of course I had to pick today to go on an afternoon walk. But then again, if I hadn't, who knows what would've happened to this guy. Maybe I was meant to find him?

I practically snort at my own thought and push the thought away.

Whoever believed in a silly thing like fate?

* * *

Warmth.

I feel warm.

When did I start feeling this warmth? Does that mean I was cold before? I must've been because my whole body is enveloped in this new sensation I'd never experienced until now.

It feels strange, alien.

Unreal.

But it also feels nice. It's not like the nothingness; strangling then releasing in a never ending cycle. No, it just holds me and shares its warmth.

I kind of like it.

* * *

**Ta-Da!**

**Green being all begrudgingly heroic just struck me as something he would do :P**

**Side note: I'm taking a more "dramatic" route with the sequel, much like the more serious moments in The Save File is OK, and the plot has changed drastically from my original plan. It's taking a more "fantasy" turn as well considering the first one was real-life more or less and in this one Red is apparently in some sort of "real-life" of his own? Confused? Don't be. Just accept it! It is what it is XD**


	3. Warmth

**Just like with ****The Save File is OK**** before, this story is coming along faster and is easier to write than anything else. Maybe it'll pull me out of my writer's block :P**

**Either way, I give you chapter three! Enjoy!**

* * *

I'm awake before I open my eyes and I can already tell that it's the middle of the night. I open my eyes and the dull glow of my alarm clock illuminating half of my otherwise pitch black room confirms it. Turning my head, I check the time and slowly stretch my legs while I extend my arms above me.

It's about two in the morning and I maneuver out of my bed, knowing I have to take a leak. Even though I don't feel it until I stand up, I know I have to because that's the only reason I ever wake up in the middle of the night. My body's weird sometimes, I've just grown to accept it.

I go through the swift routine of relieving myself in the bathroom and make my way back to my waiting bed. Something stops me though and I pause in my doorway with one hand on the frame. I glance down the stairwell into the dark living room where I know sweaty-black-haired-comma guy is on the couch.

_'Guess it doesn't hurt to check on him.'_

I shuffle quietly down the steps and flick on the overhead light switch at the bottom of the stairs. Sure enough, the guy's still on the couch looking sweaty as ever. It looks like he's stopped shivering though which is good I guess. Actually, he looks a lot better than he did yesterday because it seems like some color has returned to his face.

Maybe we'll be lucky and he'll be up and eating by tomorrow.

I step across the threshold of the living room to the couch and reach over to touch the cloth on his head. As expected it's dry and warm, rendering it useless.

Almost mechanically I dampen the cloth, adjust the blanket, and dab at the beads of sweat on his face like some kind of housemother. I try to ignore that last thought and reason that It comes naturally to me after the years I watched gramps do the same to my sister and I when we were younger.

Once everything is back in order I put my hands on my back and lean backwards in a stretch. Now it's time to get back to my bed and back to sweet sleep. I turn to the stairs and take literally two steps before something compels me to stop again.

I don't even know why I stopped this time but, as I look back at the guy on the old, lumpy, and straight up uncomfortable couch and think about my relished return to a soft, warm, and non-lumpy bed it hits me.

"Shit," I mutter, heading back to the couch, "why do I have to be so damn nice all of the time?"

* * *

My mind's numb with a good feeling. I haven't felt something so warm and nice in I don't even know how long. Wasting whatever time it's going to be here for isn't an option.

But, there really isn't any other way to savor the warmth other than to just not think and let it just do its thing and be warm.

So that's what I do.

I clear my mind once again of all my thoughts and feel the warmth bob me up and down in its existence, seeping into my very existence.

Because I do exist.

If this really is a world of nothing, I at least I can find refuge in the fact that I'm something.

* * *

**Short and sweet! Lil' ol' Green being all kind and stuff c:**

**While we're on that topic, I'm trying to blend Green's douche-y and stuck-up personality with the hidden kind personality of himself without him being TOO nice and totally becoming OOC.**

**Am I getting it across right? Any suggestions? Leave a review if you want to point anything out, Green-wise or grammar-wise! Second opinions are helpful!**


	4. Existence

**So, if you happen to be wondering where the pokeymans are then here's some news for ya! I already have two stories centered around trainers and their pokemon and I want this to be more of a drama within the pokemon world. It's still the pokemon world like we know in the game but, they just aren't the focus :p**

**They'll pop up here and there because really, pokemon are integrated into their society, right? They can't just _not _be there.**

**Don't worry, all will be explained in due time young ones.**

**For now, enjoy (an extremely short) chapter four!**

* * *

"Green?"

I jolt awake and sit up suddenly. I put out a hand to my side to prop myself up in my bed but my hand is met with air.

Daisy steps back as I tumble off the couch with a very manly yelp. She smiles and cocks an eyebrow, a hand rested on her hip. She's wearing a pair of jeans and an old faded green tee, her hair tied back by a white bandanna. I know what this outfit means.

"Going out to the garden, granny?" I ask as I hoist myself back onto the couch.

She ignores my granny remark and replies, "yeah, I figured if our patient _does_ wake up today, fresh vegetable soup would be a lot better than grandpa's leftovers." She laughs and adds, "I know he tries his best at cooking but, our patient isn't used to his cooking like we are."

"He's not our patient, he's a random guy from the road," I point out while I try to flatten my bed-head.

"Well, he's sick and we're taking care of him. What else would you call it?"

I shrug and say simply, "common courtesy."

Daisy snorts at this. "It's common courtesy to take in strangers from the road and pamper them with fluffy blankets and homemade soup?"

"The soup thing was your idea," I point out with a finger poised at her. "Besides, anyone would have done it."

She smiles knowingly and tilts her head to the side. "Would anyone give up their bed to a complete stranger, especially when he doesn't even let his own sister sit on his bed?"

"Look, it doesn't matter what we do for him! We—" I stop suddenly, forgetting the point of our back and forth argument and what I was trying to prove. Daisy beams triumphantly and turns daintily on her sandal-ed heels.

"I win. Watch over our patient while I'm gone," she calls over her shoulder as she grabs her wicker basket beside the door.

"Yeah, whatever," I mutter.

The door is about to close behind her but she pokes her head back in and says, "oh, and don't be too sweet to him or the world might end before he gets better."

"Funny," I say with a voice dripping in sarcasm. She just giggles and finally shuts the door behind her with a click.

Jeez, this guy was giving my reputation of number one bad-ass in Pallet a run for its money. Maybe I should pull back a little. I mean, Daisy was more than capable of taking care of him, why did I interfere so much in the first place? This was a job better left to someone who cares about helping others, which I am not.

Nope, I'm still my manly self and that guy can get through whatever he's going through without my help.

* * *

I knew I shouldn't have gotten used to the warmth because what I've been dreading over the period it's been with me is happening. It's slowly but surely ebbing away, the cold clutches of the nothingness replacing the void the warmth leaves in its wake.

I try desperately to contain some warmth inside of me, the warmth that told me I was here, that assured my existence but, before long that's gone too.

I'm back in the nothingness.

Back to this non-existent void.

Why?

Why am I here?

What's the point of everything?

No, that's wrong. There is no everything.

Everything is nothing.

It can't be helped.

It's impossible to escape nothing.

Nothing's everywhere.

I'm nothing.

How can you escape from yourself?

* * *

**SHORTSHORTSHORTSHORTSHORT XP gomen!**

**Next chapter is when I'm planning for some stuff to happen, so stay tuned! :D**


End file.
